The present invention relates to a precordial electrocardiogram (hereinafter xe2x80x9cECGxe2x80x9d) electrode connector used to connect an electrocardiogram electrode mask or sheet to a device capable of receiving ECG signals.
Various electrocardiogram (xe2x80x9cECGxe2x80x9d) masks or sheets are well known in the art. Such sheets typically comprise a plurality of precordial electrodes fixed upon a flexible substrate that may be mounted upon a patient""s chest for purposes of ECG monitoring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,125 to Kelly et al. discloses a universal disposable ECG multiple sensor precordial electrode mask for monitoring ECG data from patients of differing sizes. A precordial electrode mask similar to that disclosed by Kelly et al. is illustrated in FIG. 1A (Prior Art). The mask includes a sheet material which carries up to nine electrodes on one side. One end of the electrode mask has sensors attachable to a patient and the other end has contacts attachable to a connector device. While the Prior Art discloses the use of some type of electrode connector or clip for connecting such a mask to an ECG device, the Prior Art is silent as to what an effective electrode connector would comprise.
In reality, an electrode mask is only one part of a complex and critical ECG medical system. Without the use of an effective connector, the electrode mask and the system are much less reliable. The problems with Prior Art electrode connectors are numerous. Previous connectors frequently incur misalignment problems between the connector contacts and the electrode contacts, previous connectors also tend to slip out of position when lying atop a person, and the previous connectors are easily dislodged from the electrode mask. In addition, the previous connectors are not easy to clean and lack ergonomic features, making them unreliable under certain circumstances.
The present invention is directed to an electrocardiogram electrode connector for connecting an electrode to an electrocardiogram device that solves the problems with the Prior Art noted above as well as providing numerous advantages. The connector of the present invention comprises a lower portion having an electrode end and an ECG end, and an upper portion pivotally connected to the lower portion. The upper portion likewise has an electrode end and an ECG end. The connector also comprises a spring between the lower portion and the upper portion to bias the electrode ends together to clamp about an electrode. Further, the connector comprises an electrical assembly having an elastomeric electrical connector to provide electrical continuity between the electrode and the ECG device when the electrode ends of the lower portion and the upper portion of the connector are biased together.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, an electrode connector is provided in which a locator pin is located on a surface of the base portion at the electrode end. The connector also includes an upper portion pivotally connected to the base portion, the upper portion likewise has an electrode end and an ECG end, wherein the upper portion electrode end includes an indentation capable of surrounding the locator pin on at least one side. The connector also includes a spring between the base portion and the upper portion to bias the electrode ends of the base portion and upper portion together, and an electrical assembly for providing electrical continuity between the precordial electrode and the ECG device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the connector further comprises an elastomeric cover on a portion of the lower surface of the base portion. Raised side extensions are located on the base lower portion, so that the upper portion fits in between the first and the second side extensions. The connector spring is placed between the upper portion and the base portion and is suitably made as a leaf style spring. The base portion can be made from a first and a second base member where the upper base member contains the locator pin on a surface thereof. The connector is suitably made for connecting a precordial electrode to an ECG device. The connector further includes suitable grasping points formed on the base, and can have different colors for the base and the upper portion.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a precordial electrocardiogram electrode system is provided that comprises a precordial electrode mask, an ECG device, and an electrode connector as described above for connecting the electrode mask to the ECG device.
The electrode connector, constructed according to the present invention, provides a more reliable contact between the electrode mask and the ECG device by incorporating the elastomeric connector. The present electrode connector cures many of the problems due to misalignment. Further, the electrode connector""s curved features make the connector ergonomic and simple to use. The two-tone color scheme also distinguishes the upper portion of the connector to indicate the differing parts and function, while an elastomeric covering on the connector""s lower surface prevents the connector from slipping, and the indentation securely holds the electrode mask in place.